eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy Hollering
This is a vocal effect of Disney's character, Goofy, hollering; usually either as an audio clip or mimicked. It was created by Hannes Schroll for the cartoon The Art of Skiing in 1941. The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Walt Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, that can be transcribed as "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schroll for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording. Bill Farmer, the current voice of Goofy, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He also does this in the Kingdom Hearts games. The holler is also used in films and cartoons in which Goofy does not appear, generally in situations that are particularly "goofy" (examples include Cinderella, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, The Rescuers, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Home on the Range, Enchanted, and Moana). In a Batman: The Animated Series episode titled "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne", the Joker performs the holler when the plane crashes toward a canyon. In the "Wacky Delly" episode of Rocko's Modern Life, the holler is heard at the end of the haphazardly made cartoon created by Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, and Filburt for Ralph Bighead. A version of the holler is used in a cutaway in the "Dial Meg for Murder" episode of Family Guy when Goofy is cast into Hell for causing 9/11. The term "Goofy Holler" was first created by a user of the Internet Movie Database and originated on the trivia page for A Goofy Movie. It is now generally considered the name for the sound effect. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, however, it is referenced as "Goofy Yell". Info * First recorded: June 23, 1941 * Creator: Hannes Schroll * Owner: Originally a Walt Disney Company sound effect * Origin: United States * Year debut: November 14, 1941 * First heard: The Art of Skiing * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows * The 7D (Heard once in "Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters".) * Arthur (Heard twice in "Arthur's Lost Dog".) * Batman: The Animated Series (Heard once in "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Snack Chart".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Bobby's World (Heard once in "In Search of the Ring Bear".) * Braceface (Heard once in "Camp Kookalah".) * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Asleep At The Chalk".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Carpetsnagger"; used for Dale.) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Darkwing Doubloon".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Remember Me".) * Disney's House of Mouse * Dora the Explorer * DuckTales * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Ramon's a Crowd".) * ESPN Wide World of Sports (1997-Present) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard 5 times in "Channel Chasers".) * The Flintstones (Heard once in "No Help Wanted".) * Fraggle Rock (Heard once in "Bored Stiff".) * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure".) * Harold and the Purple Crayon (Heard once in "Fly Away Home".) * MAD (Heard once in the intro in "Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Stayin' Cool".) * Mickey Mouse Works * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Kerry To Dance".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Applebuck Season"; used fot Rainbow Dash.) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in Up, Up and Awry".) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Chocolate Tales" and "The Flying Machine".) * Peanuts (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Beach Boys And Girl".) * Quack Pack (Heard once in "Duck Quake".) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "To Heck and Back", "Wacky Delly", "S.W.A.K.", and "Heff in a Handbasket".) * Rugrats (Heard 9 times in "Sour Pickles".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard 15 times in "Two Thumbs Down".) * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Lights Out".) * Talespin (Heard several times in "The Road to Macadamia".) * Tangled: The Series (Heard once in "Challenge of the Brave".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Turbo FAST (Heard once in "The Challenge".) * The Weekenders (Heard once in "Cry".) Movies * A Goofy Movie (1995) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bee Movie (2007) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * The Chocolate War (1988) * Cinderella (1950) * Delgo (2008) * Doctor Strange (2016) * D.O.A. (1988) * Dutch Treat (1987) * Enchanted (2007) * Ernest Goes to Camp (1987) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Neverland (2004) * Final Combination (1994) * Flubber (1997) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (Used for Garfield.) * Home on the Range (2004) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Jackass: The Movie (2002) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) * Life with Mikey (1993) * Limitless (2011) * The Lunatic (1992) * Make Mine Music (1946) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Miracle Beach (1992) * Muppets from Space (1999) (Low Pitched.) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Never a Dull Moment (1968) * Number One With A Bullet (1987) * Octovia (1984) * 1,000 Convicts And A Woman (1971) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * Rip Girls (2000) * Snoopy Come Home (1972) * Static (1986) * Street Fighters: The Movie (1994) * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * The Swap (2016) * That's My Boy (2012) * Toy Story (1995) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Youngblood (1978) * Young Love (1988) * Zatōichi (2003) Shorts * The Adventures of André & Wally B. (1984) * All in a Nutshell (1949) * Aquamania (1961) * The Art of Skiing (1941) * The Big Wash (1948) * Bongo (1947) (Short) * The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) (Shorts) * Cold Turkey (1951) * Crazy with the Heat (1947) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Food for Feudin' (1950) * For Whom the Bulls Toil (1953) * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (1946) * Goofy Gymnastics (1949) * Honey Harvester (1949) * Hooked Bear (1956) * How to Be a Detective (1952) * How to Be a Sailor (1944) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * Knick Knack (1989) * Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) * Lion Down (1951) * The Legend of Coyote Rock (1945) * The Martins and the Coys (1946) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * No Time For Nuts (2006) (Shorts) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * Tennis Racquet (1949) * Three for Breakfast (1948) * Tiger Trouble (1945) Commercials * Hostess: Bear Claw: Deer Commercial * Hostess: Bear Claw: Kangaroo Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Doll Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Dragon Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Horse Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Rhino Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Shark Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Vampire Commercial * Hostess: Donetts: Fish Commercial * Hostess: Ho-Hos: Cat Commercial * Hostess: Ring Dings: Elephant Commercial * Hostess: Sno Balls: Puff Commercial * Hostess: Suzy Q's: Monkey Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Bear Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Llama Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Possum Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Penguins Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Racoon Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Shrek 2 Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Vultures Commercial * Hostess: Zingers: Dogs Commercial * Energizer: Cereal Commercial (2000) Video Games * Bobby's World (1994) (Video Games) * Crazy Kong (1981) * One Night at The Clubhouse Promos * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Promos) Videos * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Friend Like Me".) Trailers * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (Trailers) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Trailers) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (Trailers) (Used for Garfield.) TV Spots * Life with Mikey (1993) (TV Spots) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (TV Spots) (Used for Garfield.) Music * You Can Always Be Number One - Mickey Mouse Splashdance YouTube Videos * BEAR ATTACK! * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) (1st Holler; One of Luke and Frank's Henchmen did that holler as Four of them fall off the Edge.) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "The Very Lizzie Days".) * DiamondCounter * M & L Pixels - You can't pass! * Mortal Kombat FAILtality 2 * NINJA STAR IN HEAD! * SMG4 Videos * STITCHES IN HAND! * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky Other Media * AMC: Policy Trailer: Dr. Seuss's The Lorax (2012) * Cinemark: Front Row Joe (1988-1997) (Policy Trailers) (Heard once in "Front Row Joe Meet Popcorn Penny".) * Disney Discovery Series Theme Parks * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (Theme Parks) *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters TV Specials * Sport Goofy In Soccermania (1987) Image Gallery *''Main article: Goofy Hollering/Image Gallery'' Audio Samples